1. Field
The following description relates to a flat panel display (FPD).
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) that are lighter in weight and thinner in volume as compared with cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting diode is a self-emission element for emitting light from a phosphor by the recombination of electrons and holes, and is divided into passive matrix organic light emitting displays and active matrix organic light emitting displays in accordance with a driving method used therein.
In the active matrix organic light emitting display, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix. Light emission of the pixels is controlled using switch elements such as thin film transistors (TFTs) in the pixels. A display function is performed through scan lines for selecting the pixels, data lines for controlling the light emission of the pixels, and pixel power source lines VDD for supplying voltages (or currents) to the pixels.
The pixel power source lines VDD supply uniform voltages to the plurality of coupled pixels. The values of the voltages applied through the pixel power source lines are to be the same and uniform in terms of the coupled pixels. However, this objective may not be achieved due to IR drops generated by the pixel power source lines since the voltages supplied to the pixels are reduced by the IR drops on the pixels that are remote from an external power supply source.